The Keep:Wiki Translation: Japanese
Welcome to this brief outline on translating the Habitica Wiki into Japanese! Your efforts in making the wiki accessible to Japanese users are truly appreciated. Here are some guides to get you started: * Guidance for Scribes —General information about editing the wiki. The Formatting and Images sections are particularly useful. * Guidance for Linguistic Scribes (ja:Wiki翻訳者ガイドライン) —Information about translating the wiki. * Transifex —The platform for translating the website and the iOS and Android apps. Use this to check the Japanese translations for Habitica-specific terms like Habit, Critical Hit and Data Display Tool, as well as quest, pet, mount and equipment names. * 日本語話者の集会所ｶｯｺｶﾘ —The guild where a lot of the Japanese translators hang out! ご不明な点などあったら、遠慮なくご相談ください。どうぞ宜しくお願いします！ Translating an article # Create the Japanese article and copy the contents of the English article. (See this guide (日本語版) for details.) # Add the translation template at the top of the article. # Delete any interlanguage links at the bottom of the article and replace them with a link to the English article. # Add a DEFAULTSORT tag to make the article sort properly in category pages. (See this section (JA) for details.) # Translate the page. You can do this in stages if you are busy or the page is long! # Any images in the English article will also appear in the Japanese article, but if an image has text, it will need to be remade with Japanese text. Check the list below to see if this has been done already. # If a template shows up as a redlink when you publish, check the list below to see if it has been translated. If not, copy it from the English wiki. It can be translated later. # Once your translation is finished, move the translation template to the bottom of the page, above the See Also section, and put an interlanguage link to the Japanese article on the English article. Categories The English wiki uses the categories below. If the article you are working on has one or more of these categories, please add it to the matching Japanese categories below. If no Japanese category is listed yet, create your own translation and add it to the list below. *Content → コンテンツ **Community → コミュニティ ***Blog posts → ブログの記事 ***Contributing → 貢献 ****The Knights Chambers → ***Fun → ***Social → ソーシャル ****Challenges → チャレンジ ****Guilds → ギルド ****Parties → パーティー ***World Events → ワールドイベント ****Grand Galas → 大祭 ****Special Event Items → 特別なイベントのアイテム **Credits → クレジット **Equipment → 装備 ***Special Event Items → **Extensions → 拡張機能・アドオン・カスタマイズ **Incentives → インセンティブ **Mechanics → メカニクス ***Class System → クラス システム ***Health → 体力 ***Skills → スキル ***Stats → データ ***Unlockable Features → アンロック可能な機能 **Methodologies → 技法 ***Sample Lists → 使用例のリスト **Newbies → 初心者 **News → お知らせ **Pets and Mounts → ペットと乗騎 ***Pet Quests → ペットクエスト **Profile → プロフィール ***Avatar → アバター **Quests → クエスト ***Boss Quests → ボスクエスト ***Collection Quests → コレクションクエスト ***Pet Quests → ペットクエスト **Quick References → 早見資料 **Settings and Options → 設定とオプション **Troubleshooting → トラブルシューティング **Unlockable Features → アンロック可能な機能 *（管理用カテゴリ） **Article stubs → **General wiki templates → **Habitica Templates → Habiticaのテンプレート **Homepage Templates → メインページ用テンプレート **References Source Code → ソースコードに言及 **Spoiler → ネタバレ **SuggestedChanges → **Templates → テンプレート **Template documentation → テンプレートドキュメンテーション **Translation → 翻訳 **Underconstruction → 工事中 Templates Images Work in progress Priority: 0 = essential; 1 = highest priority; X = unclassified; Z = unnecessary Category:The Embassy